


Eclipse

by moonjump05



Series: Dissidia Crossover [2]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Metaphors, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sorry Not Sorry, Yuna/Tidus - Freeform, cut Yuna some slack, dissidia crossover, in same continuity as Homeland, maybe a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjump05/pseuds/moonjump05
Summary: Tidus is gone.  Yuna needs comfort.





	Eclipse

This world had been an unwanted gift- thrust upon him without regard. Much like Spira had been. And his troubles had traveled here with him.

Seymour scowled, claw tapping the desk he sat at. Even this…home… was some strange copy of a copy of his manor in Guadosalam. So familiar and yet uncannily different.

Perhaps much like himself, to be honest. Even in a new world he was the strange, odd half man out. It seemed his fate was to follow him like some starving dog after a dead man.

He stood, robes draping behind him. Suddenly uneasy and trapped in this spiral of his past.

There was a knock on the door.

His head turned, unused to visitors at this hour. Unused to visitors at all.

“Seymour…”

Full attention now, even though she no longer referred to him as Maester, a visit from Lady Yuna was a new delight, “Good evening, Lady Yuna,” he greeted her as the door opened, “To what do I owe this pleasure”

Blank faced and hands clasped tight in front of her, she still bent her spine the slightest bit to bow formally, “May I speak to you?”

A smile, “Of course,” he swept her into the room, all gracious host on display. Even though her being here was aberrant, almost profane at this point. Seymour may have been a priest but he was no adherent. The irony was amusing, “I am all ears.”

Yuna glanced at him from the corner of her eye and then ahead, as if she didn’t trust herself to speak directly to him, “I…” she trailed off, knuckles white and voice thick.

Stepping forward, but not too close- no never to close now- Seymour took her in, “Whatever is wrong?” she was not that steel covered in silk that had so captivated and ruined him.

A flinch, perhaps she did not trust his concern. She never really had afterall, then though that was probably the one thing she could ever trust about him. The thought settled in his stomach like a lead weight, he ignored it. He tried.

A breath, and exhale, like life itself, “Tidus is gone.”

Ah, he thought, the whispers were right. He may be a man alone, but that didn’t mean he should be bereft of information as well, “I had heard rumors.”

A pause, “Is that all you have to say?”

An elegant shrug, her opinion of him could hardly get lower. And she wouldn’t accept his sympathy anyway, even if he could give it, “You were expecting something else?” a bit more biting than he had intended- had she come just to prove him lacking again? “Some soft words and comforting stories of your blitz ball ace? I have nothing to offer.”

She finally turned toward him, mismatched eyes wide, “No! I-” she cut herself off as he raised a brow at her denial, this meeting turning stranger and stranger by the second, “No.” the steel was back in her voice even if the porcelain of her knuckles still showed, “No, that is what I expected.”

“Then why are you here?” he waved her off, suddenly irritated. The deep well of his bitterness rising as if it had not been simmering at the edge.

“Because I don’t want comforting stories of him.”

He stilled, head turned toward her.

Yuna continued, staring him down now, “I don’t want soft reassurances from Lulu and Wakka, I don’t want heroic rants from Jecht or speculation from Auron. Rikku and Paine even stole into the airship to adjust the sphereoscillo-finder to search this world!” she took a breath, a gasp, “Kimahri will hardly leave my side and the others, from the other worlds have all stopped by with tears or search parties or even a condolence card!

“I ripped it up!” she blinked as if just now remembering, “I tore it apart and fled! I can’t…I won’t… not again…”

Such a disgusting display of her love, such a satisfying glimpse of her true heart- just as brittle as his own. It made him love her more, that she could fall like he had. That she could be broken by pain and loss. Seymour had admired and wanted her strength, seen her compassion at the end and envied her for it. But not until this moment, in this otherworld, had he ever seen himself in her.

“Then what do you want?” he asked, voice small in revelation.

“I want to forget!” she cried, tears like the moonflow, “For once I want to forget, to not have to reassure. I want someone to support me- just me and not-” she choked off, hand coming up to her mouth. To stop her words or a sob, Seymour was not sure.

“You would ask this of me?” he spoke softly, as if to a wild animal, terrified of the hand that reached out in aid.

Yuna dropped her hand, chest heaving, “You wanted me once.”

He shook his head, “I have wanted you always.”

“Even now?”

“Always.”

She sobbed, stepping into his chest. He reached too long arms around her, touching her with his too sharp claws. For the first time holding her as a man, a something precious. And she let him, leaning into him, pressing her face against his heart.

Perhaps her tears were a benediction, he felt anew. Like some part of his disjointed self had fallen into place- or maybe just fallen.

They fell together.

She was soft and small in his hands, but in his eyes in his heart she was everything. The center of the spiral of his existence.

Seymour laid himself as an offering and she took his body his spirit, taking him deep and holding him there. A part of him that would never leave her and he gave it willingly, desperately. In turn he would have this piece of her- this sharp and dark and hidden place- this far side of her self. Never seen by the light of day.

That was fine, he could keep it safe. Until she was eclipsed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to New Moon, but in the same continuity as Homeland. I am a sucker for villian romance.


End file.
